Love comes always after dementia
by Night-Chan-DragonEyes
Summary: Valentine's day special. Thorki or ThunderFrost , Natasha/clint and Tony/Bruce.Oneshot


**Name of fan fiction: Love comes always after dementia**

_Dementia- insanity, madness_

**Warnings: **Implied dark thems (Thorki) and may upset some readers thou i don't see anything too and talking involved *sweatdrop*

**Pairings(love): Thorki; Natasha/Clint ; Tony/ Bruce**

**Background:**

** -_Thor: The Dark World didn't happen_**

**_-In the first movie Loki didn't kill Laufey and the Ice Giants that attacked Asgard were rouge. It wasn't Loki's fault._**

**_-Loki didn't send the robot-thing. Ice Giants did._**

**_-Loki did fall and Thor asked Heimdall if he could see Loki everyday._**

**_-The other movies [Captain America, Hulk,…] were the same before the Avengers except Iron Man._**

**_-In the first Iron Man movie, Tony met a little girl named Fiammetta Black [prefers Fia] when he was captured. Said girl was a genius and was forced to design weapons. He took care of her and in Iron Man 2 she still live in Stark tower, thou Pepper didn't know ,since when Pepper was around she hid in her lab or room saying she didn't like didn't knew Isa _****existed_ 'till Iron Man 3._**

**_-Pepper and Tony never dated, they were Best friends._**

**_-In the Avengers, Loki was controlled by Thanos and this fact was found by Fia after he escaped, thou she was in her lab the whole time she had cameras in the flying-ship-thing. After he escapes, Fia sends Tony a text so he and the Avengers go to Stark Tower not knowing what to expect._**

**_-Director Nick Fury nearly had an hearth attack,the other avengers were only surprised Tony had a daughter._**

**_-Thor was glad Loki didn't do it in his free will but was even more deeply worried about him._**

**_-In the end they freed Loki and the mismatched family [Avengers] got used to Fia._**

**_-Odin wanted Loki punished even if he didn't really do it, so Thor was forced to take him, thou he didn't cuff Loki._**

**_-Loki had his lips sew shut and Thor was horrified soo he asked his father to 'watch over Loki' and involved Heimdall to not let the All-father in Midgard where he would be._**

**_-They went to Stark Tower (or Avengers Tower) and now all the avengers plus Loki [Natasha and Clint included] lived there._**

**Story:**

**Unique chapter**

Fia Stark sighed. This guys were idiots!

It was a day as any other in the Avengers and Tony were discussing something, Natasha and Clint were training, Steve was watching TV and Thor and Loki were talking about something. Normally the would be doing something else but it wasn't a training day and thy didn't have missions.

But it wasn't just any day. It was Valentine's day.

"Damn it!" Muttered Fia. She could have been working on her new project right now but it was Valentine's day and she had had enough. How oblivious could you get? Honestly?

So, first Thor and Loki. Or ThunderFrost.

* * *

><p>Loki was nervous. That in itself was strange. Thor was leaning against his bed in their room. Thor insisted they shared a room because of what his brother went through and they had separate beds, even thou they always ended in each other's beds every night.<p>

The room wasn´t _that _fancy .It had 2 king sizes bed; One with green layers of clothes the other with red; both in dark wood. It had a light wood floor, was very large and had an adjoining bathroom. The walls were a mess of blue and green. One walk in closet for both of them since neither had that many clothes. Knowing Tony it could be a lot more fancy and expensive.

Suddenly Thor asked "Are you well brother?"

This surprised Loki out of his wondering as he answered "Er- … I'm fine" He could have lied better since he was looking anywhere but his brothers eyes and was agitated. This was really out of character and Thor only saw his brother like this one time, many eons ago.

"No you are not." Said Thor as he pushed Loki against the wall, his arms on the side of Loki's head making him has aslight blush because of the little distance between an _This is just a Thor thing to do **his brother His Love **_**his pain **his everything .

"Loki… what is wrong?" Asked Thor yet again.

"Nothin – ngh.."Loki was interrupted by being pulled by Thor to his arms and slight brushes his lips to Loki's, _this_ time in accident.

Loki starts to hug back as the past few _years _come back to the front of his Chitaury. Thanos. The Torture. Being forced to _kill innocent people _and_ Thor **who saved HIM. Odin who sewed his lips shut.**_

He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face and Thor, for once, understood all the pain Loki had been through, as he had seen his memories since Loki just _couldn't _talk about it.

Thor whipped Loki's tears and as a rock hit his head and he slightly turned it,he had all the courage he could get to do this.

Thor slowly but surely dips his head down so he could kiss as the two's lips and tongues moved in synch, after they would exchange the 'I've been in love with you for a long time you oaf' and 'I've been as well. I love you' deep in the night, they thanked whoever helped the other act on their feelings.

* * *

><p>"Aw that was so sweet!" Exclaimed Fia from her hiding place "Alright who's next?"<p>

* * *

><p>On the training grounds, in the 3rd floor, Natasha and Clint were teasing each other like usual, until a rock flew to Natasha's head.<p>

"Hey Hawkeye!" Shouted the Black Widow

"What?" He asked as he laid his crossbow down.

It was somewhat of a surprise when Natasha collided her lips on his.

* * *

><p>"Well… that was quick…"Said Fia almost unbelieving "Ah well… next are Daddy and Bruce… wait should I call him dad or father now?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Asked Bruce worriedly.<p>

"Fiammetta said she was working on helping with the reactor and is always working now-a-days… "Tony said worried.

"She's fine and…"Bruce started but Tony interrupted

"I know but… she's my daughter and… sometimes it feels like she's the parent here… I'm just..aff" He sighed

"She's just like her name you know? Fiammetta 'A flickering fire'" Bruce said smiling lightly

"Yeah…"He answered smiling "Oh yeah!" He suddenly remembered "I got something to show you "

Tony reached and holded Bruce's hand and dragged him to his lab not noticing the other's blush.

"So…"Started the Iron Man "There's this new adjustment to the Iron Man suit that…"

They discussed it for half an hour before randomly talking of stuff for a few hours, all the while not noticing a figure in the Dark smiling. Darn this guys needed glasses or something.

Suddenly Bruce slips on something that was on the ground as he was moving in Tony's lab, making Tony's instinctive movement of holding him in his arms to prevent him from falling, both leaned on a table, both blushing slightly as a result.

After something _mysteriously_ hit the back of his head he decides to just kiss him to show him what he feels. It was gentle at first but then turned into a love testimony of some sorts as they told everything they felt while a certain someone was smiling truly happy.

* * *

><p>"Finally" Said Fia smiling.<p>

"You put them all together?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She jumped slightly and said annoyed "Stevey Boy! Was that necessary?"

"Yes Miss"

"Cut that old fashioned speaking will you" She said rolling her eyes.

She sighed ad he looked at her. Her sea-green eyes with emotions you couldn't identify.

"You know, there's a Portuguese poem I think doesn't really seem possible right thou many people in many languages right similar ones."She said looking at the stars from her place in the couch.

"Really what is it"He asked curious

"No princípio do mundo o Amor não era cego;

Via mesmo através da escuridão cerrada

Com pupilas de lince e olhos de morcego.

Mas um dia, brincando, a Demência, irritada,

Num ímpeto de fúria os seus olhos vazou;

Foi a Demência ás feras condenada.

Mas Júpiter, sorrindo, a pena comutou.

A Demência ficou apenas obrigada

A acompanhar o Amor, visto que ela o cegou,

Como um pobre que leva um cego pela estrada.

Unidos desde então por invisíveis laços,

Quando o Amor empreende a mais simples jornada,

Vai a Demência adiante a conduzir-lhe os passos"

"I don't know Portuguese. And who's the author and the name anyway?" Asked Steve as Fia just rolled her eyes.

"It's called 'Fábula Antiga' or Ancient Tale (something along thoselines and was written by António Joaquim de Castro Feijó.Itmeans this:

At the beginning of the world Love was not blind;

He saw even through the thick darkness

Pupils of lynx and bat-like eyes.

But one day, playing, Dementia, annoyed,

In an outburst of fury his eyes leaked;

Dementia was right away to the beasts. condemned

But Jupiter, smiling, the sentence commuted.

Dementia was required only

Accompanying Love, as she had blinded him,

As a poor man who leads a blind man on the road.

United since then by invisible bonds,

When Love undertakes the most simple journey,

Dementia goes ahead to guide his steps'"

"That isn't happy now is it?"He asked

"No it isn't. And one thing I'm glad for: it didn't apply to none of them"She said moving her blood-red-hair from her face.

"You know they all got pairings except me in Valentine'sday?"

"Aww you poor baby if you want I can set you up with Director Fury – OW! That _hurt_"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think of this Valentine's day one-shot? It could have been bether...<strong>

**You knowthat only in the end did i reconize Fia as a character from a story i'm gonna post in the future?**


End file.
